Pureblood
by Tulips and Jill
Summary: Draco walked away as a tiny flutter of hope jolted his stomach. Could it really be her? Someone has just found out they are a pureblood and Draco's determined to find out if it's her.


**A/N-Got a short but sweet one for ya!Hope you like it. Thanks to Emmagranger11 I may be over my writer's block sooner than I thought! She had some wonderful ideas for _Converted Sensations_ and I am in debt to her for sharing them. **

Pureblood

Draco bustled down the train jinxing first years along the way for fun. He walked by the Patil twins and caught the end of what seemed like a fascinating conversation. Padma was gaping at her sister in disbelief. "Do you mean…All this time she's been a pure blood? Her real parents contacted her this summer?"

Parvati nodded. "She had no idea! Her real parents have been in hiding from you know who all this time. Now that he's gone, they're back. Isn't that horrible of them? To make her think she was muggle-born all this time?" Parvati looked behind her. "What is it Malfoy?"

Draco was intrigued. "Who were you talking about just now? Who just found out they were a pureblood?"

Parvati shrugged. "I probably shouldn't say. I was told she doesn't want any one to know. Those sort of things never mattered to her."

Padma nodded at her sister. "Yes, better to keep it quiet. You understand don't you Malfoy?"

Draco forced a smile. "Of course." He walked away in confusion. _Who on earth just found out they were pureblooded? _He walked by the golden trio's compartment and grimaced. Oh how they irritated him. He watched them laugh and look out the window as they talked. Harry and Ron appeared to have just started an intense game of chess as Hermione dove into a book. His stomach flipped as he watched her twirl her hair and tap her foot gently. _What a waste!_ He thought to himself as he looked her up and down.

"See something you like Malfoy?" Ginny said from behind.

Draco whipped around and scowled. "Not unless you're about to perform the cruciatus curse on them."

Ginny shrugged. "No, not really my thing. You look curious about something. What's going on?"

Draco shook his head. "Please stop trying to have a conversation with me little Weasley. You'll only embarrass yourself.

Ginny shouted and smirked as she bowed. "How could I forget my place your majesty? What would royalty such as you want with a commoner such as me?"

"Shhh! Are you trying to alert the entire train that you are in love with me?" Draco mocked.

Ginny laughed. "Not a chance ferret boy! I don't fancy rodents. I'm into the scar thing. Much more sexy."

"Simply nauseating." Draco said as he chuckled.

The compartment door swung open and Hermione peeked her head out anxiously. She whispered as she looked back nervously at Ron and Harry. They were completely transfixed on their game. "Alright Ginny?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm fine actually. Malfoy here was just drooling over you is all."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head. "Not funny Gin. You sure you're alright?"

Draco spoke with frustration and disgust. "Yes your little red weasel is fine Granger! I was just trying to walk by and she started harassing me."

Hermione nodded and shut the door. Ginny waved her hand in front of his face as he watched her sit back down. "You should really try to hide that better. People will start talking….Well maybe not as much anymore."

Draco shook his head back to reality. "Hide what exactly? And what do you mean not as much anymore?"

Ginny pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows. "It's really not my place to say."

Draco made a funny face. "Oooooh. Oh the suspense Weasley! I don't think I could survive unless you told me."

He pushed her shoulder playfully and began to walk away. Ginny whispered. "Well she just doesn't want anyone to know."

Draco stopped quickly and turned around with a smirk. "Who doesn't want anyone to know what?"

Ginny covered her mouth. "I'm not supposed to say! She says it shouldn't matter so no one needs to know."

Draco nodded in delight. "Alright then. Move along Weasley before Pothead thinks I've kidnapped you." Ginny smiled in satisfaction and entered her compartment. Draco walked away as a tiny flutter of hope jolted his stomach. _Could it really be her? _

As Hermione walked into the Head's compartment she avoided Draco's stare and sat far away from him. She began to read over parchment Dumbledore had sent about the upcoming year's activities. Draco sighed. "The little red Weasley's quite talkative this year."

Hermione looked at him confusedly. "Sorry?"

"Oh nothing. Had a nice summer did you?" Draco said with sarcasm.

"Ehhh. Why on earth do you care Malfoy?" Hermione said as she shifted nervously.

"I don't really. I was just wondering if anything interesting happened to you is all."

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing you would consider interesting no."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And how would you know what I consider interesting?"

"I don't but-why do you insist on talking to me? Couldn't you just overlook the fact that I'm here? It can't be that hard for you to do." Hermione said politely.

"Alright then. But just remember that I tried to start a friendly conversation and you shunned me. I think my feelings are hurt." Draco said jokingly and crossed his arms.

Hermione chuckled. "You have to actually possess feelings in order for them to hurt Malfoy." She returned to the parchment as the train pressed on. Draco noticed the Patil twins looking in the window and waving with a giddy expression at Hermione. She waved back with a look of puzzlement as she spoke through her smile. "What on earth are they so happy about?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe they're happy for you?"

Hermione considered his words. "For wha-oh, I doubt it. I think they were upset about it actually."

Draco grinned. "Really? Upset? Why would they be upset?"

Hermione shrugged and watched them pass by happily. "Some girls just don't like to see nice things happen to their friends. It's some silly female competition that I've never understood really."

"So you do think what happened is a nice thing then?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione gave an obvious look. "Of course! Who wouldn't want something so wonderful? I think I've wanted it since I received my first letter to attend Hogwarts. It's made my outlook on future goals much more attainable. I'm very proud of it as I already know you are."

"I knew it." Draco said with satisfaction.

Hermione shifted again nervously. "I think I'll go back to my compartment. It doesn't appear the Prefects will need assistance any time soon."

She headed for the door. Draco stood as a gentleman usually does when a lady leaves the room. Hermione eyed him in shock. He sat down awkwardly. "I'll uh let you know if I receive any reports."

Hermione nodded and left the compartment. As she headed back she shook her head in confusion. _What was that conversation about? Why on earth was he even talking to me? He stood as I was about to leave. He stood! _Hermione shook away her thoughts and entered her compartment silently.

As the train stopped Hermione hurried towards the Head Compartment in a rush. She had irresponsibly fallen asleep and probably missed part of her duties. She caught up with Draco who was giving instructions to some prefects. He raised an eyebrow and bowed. "Sorry to wake you Head Girl."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I nodded off. I'll take the first years to Hagrid."

"I've already delegated that." Just then the prefects began to carry out their respective duties. Draco looked intriguingly at her as the compartment emptied quickly. "Already getting lazy on us? Even though things turned out the way they did, you still have to work hard you know. Things don't just get handed to you."

Hermione shook her head furiously at him. "I know that! You think I don't know that?"

She started to leave the compartment when he grabbed her hand. "Wait….Don't go. I want to say something."

Hermione looked down at her restrained hand and jerked it away from his grasp. "Well say it quickly! We've got duties to carry out." She backed up as his gaze was startling her.

Draco followed her with a look of desperation. "I need to tell you something. Something I never thought I would be allowed to say. But now, seeing how things have turned out…I can speak freely without consequence. You don't know how much and how long I've wanted to say this." He suddenly smiled and gave her a once over.

Hermione looked at him as if he had just sprouted tentacles out of his head. She backed up further. "Is this some sort of joke Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for this!"

Draco shook his head slowly. "I would never joke about something like this. Don't you see Granger? Now I can finally put an end to all this cruel tormenting and agony. Now that things have turned out this way, I can finally do what I've always wanted to do."

Hermione couldn't back up any further. She had her back to the wall and a yearning Draco standing only an inch from her.

"Malfoy please stop." She whispered in fear.

He whispered back. "I can't. I've wanted you for so long. And now I can have you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Hermione didn't respond at first. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. And suddenly, her lips took over and let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the feeling of his lips made her knees weak. If this was a joke in Hermione's eyes, it was a damn good one. She had never been kissed so passionately before. Draco's mouth seemed to light fires deep inside her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her back affectionately as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

She heard Hagrid's booming voice calling the first years outside the train. She pulled away and blushed in his embrace. "What kind of cruel joke is this Malfoy?"

He ignored her question and smiled as he nuzzled their noses together. "No more pretending. I won't have to live without you anymore. I knew if you wished for something long enough, it was bound to come true. I can't believe I'll be able to have you now."

Hermione pushed him away gently. "Malfoy, I think you've completely lost your mind. What on earth are you talking about? What do you mean you'll be able to have me now? Just because you kissed me?"

"No of course not. I know you must hate me for all those years of cruelty. But I had to! If I didn't lay the hatred on thick they would have seen right through me! I couldn't let them know I had fallen for you!"

"Fallen for me? Stop talking like this! You haven't fallen for me and I hate you! Nothing between us has changed!" Hermione yelled in confusion.

"Please don't say that! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. But don't you realize that I had to be that way or they would have killed us both? Now that this has happened we can finally be together. They'll accept it now."

Draco tried to embrace Hermione but she bolted out of the compartment frantically. He chased after her and found her just before she stepped off the train to join her friends. "Hermione! Please listen to me!"

The sound of him calling her name made the entire platform go silent. The whole school stared at their desperate Head Boy trying to talk to their obviously mortified Head Girl. Hermione turned around in humiliation and walked over to him. She gritted her teeth as she spoke. "Malfoy, I don't know what's come over you but should really stop talking before you embarrass yourself further."

Draco looked around disgustedly at the students and shook his head. "I don't have to care about what they think anymore. I want us to be together Hermione. I can't let you go now. I need you."

Hermione was about to respond but Ginny walked in between them. "Sorry Mione, I think I know what's going on. _Someone_ started this silly rumor about you finding out that you were really pureblooded this summer. Isn't that funny? I'm guessing Malfoy heard about it and decided to finally tell you how he really feels." Ginny turned to a gaping Draco. A look of sadness and disbelief came across his face as he looked at Hermione for support.

Ginny sighed happily and continued. "Well at least you finally got that out eh? It's just terrible to keep feelings like that bottled up inside. You probably feel relieved now don't you? No? Look at it this way Malfoy, now you know how you truly feel."

Ginny walked away joining a hysterical Ron and Harry. Ron made kissing noises as Harry toppled over. They walked away mimicking Draco's words to each other. Most of the students giggled and gossiped as they marched towards the castle. Draco stood rooted to the ground and stared dumbfounded at Hermione. She now bore a look of concern and fidgeted nervously as the last of the students bustled away. "Are you alright Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes glazed over as he seemed to be realizing what happened. "So you're not….You're not really….Pureblooded?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "My blood's as dirty as it was before you kissed me."

Draco shook his head and turned his back on her in embarrassment. "I can't believe I actually bought into that rubbish. I knew it was too good to be true. What have I done?" He rubbed his hands over his face and then rested them on his knees as he breathed deeply.

Hermione felt a sudden sense of pity for him. She realized that all the words he had said were straight from his heart. "Oh Malfoy, it was a terribly cruel rumor for someone to start. If it makes you feel better, I don't think even half of the school knew what was really going on."

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better Granger. I just professed my undying love to a mud blood. I bet that little Weasley girl planned this whole thing."

Hermione spoke sweetly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ginny wouldn't do such a thing."

Draco shook off her hand and turned around. "Looks like I know your mischievous little friend better than you Granger." He placed his hand on his forehead and appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Hermione gasped.

"Nothing that concerns you Granger! Unless you can come up with some clever idea of how to get me out of this!" Draco yelled as he looked at her miserably.

Hermione paced for a moment and then smiled. "Easy! Just tell everyone I slipped you a love potion and started the rumor myself."

"Awfully juvenile don't you think?" Draco said with a chuckle.

"Oh please. What do you think people will believe more? That I tried to make you fall for me or that you, the Prince of Slytherin actually has feelings for a mud blood."

"Stop saying that." Draco said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"What?"

"Mudblood. It just doesn't sound right when you say it. You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." Draco said as he tried to look away from her wide eyes.

Hermione gasped. "What has come over you? Really…No lies. What made you say those things on the train?"

Draco looked around whispered. "I thought it was true. I thought you had actually found out that you were a pureblood."

"Malfoy that's impossible! How could you believe something so silly?" Hermione said in shock.

Draco shrugged. "I guess I wanted to believe it was true. I didn't want to believe anything else…." He was replaying the events on the train. "Wait a second….You were in on it this the whole time!"

"In on what? The rumor?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yes! All of it! You even said how the Patil twins were upset about it! You said you've wanted it since you got your first Hogwarts letter! It was going to make all your goals more attainable!"

"Malfoy! I was talking about becoming Head Girl! I didn't know you were talking about me being pureblooded. I didn't have a clue why you were acting so strange." Hermione said in desperation.

Draco looked at her hurtfully. "Well now you know."

Uncomfortable silence took over. They simply stared and shifted back and forth for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione sighed deeply. "We can't just leave it like this Malfoy."

He shook his head distraughtly. "It's not your problem Granger. I'll figure something out."

He started to walk away but she grabbed his arms. "No! You can't let people think that you fell for it Malfoy! What would your Father say?"

He allowed her to continue her grasp and looked deep into her eyes. "He probably won't say anything."

A hint of fear glinted across her face. "He'll kill you won't he?"

"Who cares? There's nothing I can do about it now." He said as her hands released him slowly.

"Yes there is! Just tell them what I said! Everyone believes what you say anyways! Once they hear that they'll realize it's much more realistic than what really happened." Hermione frowned as he smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Your friend was right. I'm actually starting to feel a little relieved. I think my time was up anyways. I haven't done anything right in his eyes lately. This will just make it easier on him." Draco pulled her close to him. "I'm glad I was able to tell you Hermione. I meant every word of it." He leaned in slowly and kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss fiercely as a tear escaped her eye. He tried to pull away but she pulled him back and closer than before. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he squeeze he slightly lifted her from the ground.

When he finally pulled his lips away from hers he smiled. "I love you Hermione. I always have. I'm sorry I was never brave enough to tell you." He walked towards the castle leaving her sobbing on the platform.


End file.
